totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BadAsp
Welcome Hi, welcome to Total Drama Comeback Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Blimp Race page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Per Ankh (Talk) 13:20, June 18, 2011 Hi, BadAsp! Just to let you know, Team info goes on the List of Teams article, NOT the plot section of Episodes. To find out what goes there, check Returning Talents - Part 1. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 22:13, June 18, 2011 (UTC) The plot section isn't for explaining challenges. The Plot section is meant to include a detailed summary of the episode. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 16:55, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I'm still new at this! BadAsp 18:09, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay, okay. Oh, and when responding to someone's message, you need to leave the response on the other person's talk page, so that they know you did. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 18:42, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Promoted to Admin! Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 19:10, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Just letting you know, you gotta leave your signature after your messages. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 00:56, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi, just lettin' ya know, the bolded word Introduction is only a placeholder. You can get rid of it. In fact, I'd like it if you did whenever you write an episode introduction, okay? Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 18:32, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I read the new chapter of A is For Alyssa. Very good job! I <3 Total Drama! 22:28, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but TDWT:RR info is much to close t the original TDWT for this wiki. The World Tour location pages must be deleted. The film lot can stay. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 17:05, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Between you and me, I left those trivia bits on MMORPG Race unfinished on purpose. ;-) Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 21:07, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Could you do me a favor? Would you please make Blimp Race's plot section look more like the plot section of Final Gauntlet? Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 22:58, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Did you read the community message? Per Ankh 03:00, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Is one teeny-tiny link all you have time for nowadays? Per Ankh ED 20:02, October 17, 2012 (UTC) True... but eventually, you'll run out of linksto make. Also, you have not voted in the Featured Article poll. Per Ankh ED 14:57, October 18, 2012 (UTC) On the Wiki activity page, scroll down until you see the words "Featured Article for November" That's where the poll has been ALL YEAR. Per Ankh ED 17:31, October 19, 2012 (UTC) There's also a little contest going on in the deviantart group for TDC. Check it out! I'll extend the date. Please tell others. Per Ankh ED 00:58, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Y'know I just realized: The background looks awesome, but it would be even better if it had a little more color. Per Ankh ED 02:17, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Please do.Per Ankh ED 16:29, October 26, 2012 (UTC) {insert section} Finish off the room section in TDB chapter 2 on Rookies vs Veterans, please? When you get the time?? Per Ankh ED 14:49, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Are you liking the new page setup? Per Ankh ED 19:53, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Good, now could you please help me sort out the sections? they're a mess. Per Ankh ED 17:43, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Per Ankh ED 20:02, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Stop editing Prom Fight until I'm done, than you. I will leave a message in the summary when you can, okay? Per Ankh ED 00:08, December 24, 2012 (UTC) You can edit it now, all the way to the end of the first hacking. Per Ankh ED 16:06, December 24, 2012 (UTC) BadAsp, could you do the kissing practice scene in Prom Fight please? Per Ankh ED 01:33, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Could you do me a favor and divide the Battleground episodes into Acts while I work on the Comeback ones? Per Ankh ED 22:17, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey I was just wondering how to create one of those rookie character photos. They look draw and I'm a little curious on hoe to do one. ~fireball99